Wireless networks are frequently used in industrial process facilities to provide communication between various machines, processes and apparatus. For example, various types of wireless field devices can perform measurements throughout the industrial process facility and transmit the measured data via a wireless network to one or more connected devices such as computers or servers. The wireless network can also be used to transmit instructions and control signals to devices in the industrial process facility such as actuators, motors and pumps. The wireless network can include interconnected network devices such as wireless routers and wireless access points.